


From Paris with Love (& Blood) 來自巴黎的愛（與血）

by kakakc



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, not related to S2, right after the end of S1, wrote this before S2 airs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 這只是一個夢。





	From Paris with Love (& Blood) 來自巴黎的愛（與血）

**Author's Note:**

> 接S1結局，寫在S2上映前，和S2無關，只是等待期間寫的一篇極短。

Eve待在Villanelle的公寓裡一天一夜才把地上的血跡還有所有染血的東西清理掉。

她無法通知任何人，MI6當然不在考慮之內，畢竟在莫斯科時決定無視上司命令擅自跑來巴黎只為了證實內心深處的直覺正是自己──她早該從過去這幾個月一再作出正確的判斷卻又總是以傷亡告終的追逐中學習到教訓的。

然而她的手機一直沒響，連她的丈夫也沒有回她的留言。

_她把一切都搞砸了……_

Eve看著握在手中的刀子，發現自己的手不自覺地在抖。

同一把她將之刺進Villanelle再抽出來的刀子（ _有什麼辦法，她現在可沒有錢再去多買一套刀具回來_ ），她在她的公寓裡給自己做早餐，切著香腸、煎雞蛋。

吃過差強人意的早餐後她還把本來被她掉了一地的衣服一件件地掛回去衣櫃中。其中有一條特別顯眼透著青春氣息的粉紅色紗裙、軍綠色的外套、全套的花紋西裝、湖水綠的絲質襯衫、紅色碎花連身裙……Villanelle的服飾包羅萬有，毫不意外還有一堆誘惑與及臥底用的制服。

她最後在衣櫃裡找到一件含厚墊和鐵板的防彈衣。

Eve盯著那件黑色的背心，思考了不到半分鐘便決定穿上，包括睡覺。

難保Villanelle不會半夜回來，看見她在的話大概很難不會還手吧。Eve想她也不會責怪她。人之常情，Villanelle說喜歡她，不過被她字面意義上的插了一刀後，下次見面時大概就不會那麼喜歡…… _吧？_

發現自己竟然無法清楚定義，Eve懊惱地倒回在床上。

面對這個曾經叫作Oksana的女殺手時，喜歡和憎恨的界線總是變得濛糊不清。愛和恨的表現都是令人滿手鮮血、流著淚卻又止不住笑。

從早上Eve便打開了窗戶好讓室內充斥著的清潔劑氣味能夠散去，偶然響起街上腳踏車的鈴聲，人們交談時的綷語。她的法語只是勉硬用單詞和短句組成的，所以她大部份時候待在公寓裡。

 

她躺在那張再次變回潔淨的床鋪，卻睡得並不安穩。

 

夢裡，Villanelle藉著深夜回來，站在床邊，手裡拿著尖銳的刀子、或剪刀、或髮簪……任何形式的利器。

夢裡，Eve很清楚這就像大部份驚悚片的經典情節，她發現得太晚，在黑暗中醒來卻無法動彈。Villanelle舉起刀──

 

落下的卻是她的唇。

 

那一刻無比真實，柔軟的觸感，她在她唇邊戲語一般說：

『太過份了──明明那時候我們躺在這張床時我是打算吻你的，卻被你用刀子打斷了。下次要拒絕我的話不用刀子啦，推開我就好，擁抱也可以。至少不要把刀子拔出來……』

她用空餘的手指滑進她的捲髮裡，像溫柔的愛撫，即使掌心正反握著刀刃。

下一秒就能抵到她的頸間。

 

Eve睜開眼，面對著和夢裡一樣的黑暗時，她依然躺在巴黎這間公寓內，什麼也看不見。

窗依然躺開著，專屬於深夜的寧靜和清冷溢滿一室。

 

然而她總是晚一步才被恐怖的領悟所佔據，因為她意識到空氣中還有一絲輕得幾不可聞、卻又過於鮮明的香水氣息。

 

名為Villanelle的味道。

 

2018.09.23


End file.
